The inkjet printheads described in the above cross referenced documents typically comprise an array of nozzles, each nozzle having an associated ink ejection actuator for ejecting ink from a nozzle opening defined in a roof of a nozzle chamber. Ink from an ink cartridge or other reservoir is fed to the chambers where the ejection actuators force droplets of ink through the nozzle opening for printing. Typically, an ink cartridge is a replaceable consumable in an inkjet printer.
Ink may be drawn into each nozzle chamber by suction generated after each drop ejection and by the capillary action of ink supply channels having hydrophilic surfaces (e.g. silicon dioxide surface). During periods of inactivity, ink is retained in the nozzle chambers by the surface tension of an ink meniscus pinned across a rim of each nozzle opening. If the ink pressure is not controlled, it may become positive with respect to external atmospheric pressure, possibly by thermal expansion of the ink, or a tipping of the printer that elevates the ink above the level of the nozzles. In this case the ink will flood onto the printhead surface. Moreover, during active printing, ink supplied through the ink supply channels has a momentum, which is sufficient to surge out of the nozzles and flood the printhead face once printing stops. Printhead face flooding is clearly undesirable in either of these scenarios.
To address this problem, many printhead ink supply systems are designed so that a hydrostatic pressure of ink at the nozzles is less than atmospheric pressure. This causes the meniscus across the nozzle openings to be concave or drawn inwards. The meniscus is pinned at nozzle openings, and the ink cannot freely flow out of the nozzles, both during inactive periods. Furthermore, face flooding as a result of ink surges are minimized.
The amount of negative pressure in the chambers is limited by two factors. It cannot be strong enough to de-prime the chambers (i.e. suck the ink out of the chambers and back towards the cartridge). However, if the negative pressure is too weak, the nozzles can leak ink onto the printhead face, especially if the printhead is jolted. Aside from these two catastrophic events requiring some form of remediation (e.g. printhead maintenance or re-priming), a sub-optimal hydrostatic ink pressure will typically cause an array of image defects during printing, with an appreciable loss of print quality. Accordingly, inkjet printers may have a relatively narrow window of hydrostatic ink pressures, which must be achieved by a pressure regulator in the ink supply system.
Typically, ink cartridges are designed to incorporate some means for regulating hydrostatic pressure of ink supplied therefrom. To establish a negative pressure, some cartridges use a flexible bag design. Part of the cartridge has a flexible bag or wall section that is biased towards increasing the ink storage volume. U.S. Ser. No. 11/014,764 and U.S. Ser. No. 11/014,769 (listed above in the cross referenced documents) are examples of this type of cartridge. These cartridges can provide a negative pressure, but tend to rely on excellent manufacturing tolerances of an internal leaf spring in the flexible bag. Further, the requirement of an internal biasing means in a flexible bag presents significant manufacturing difficulties.
Another means of generating a negative ink pressure via the ink cartridge is shown in FIG. 21. A piece of foam or porous material 2 is placed in the cartridge 1 over the outlet 3. The foam 2 has a section that is saturated with ink 4, and a section 5 that may be wet with ink, but not saturated. The top of the cartridge 1 is vented to atmosphere through the air maze 7. Capillary action (represented by arrow 6) draws the ink from the saturated section 4 into the unsaturated section 5. This continues until it is balanced by the weight of the increased hydrostatic pressure, or ‘head’ of ink drawn upwards by the capillary action 6. The hydrostatic pressure at the top of the saturated section 4 is less than atmospheric because of capillary action into the unsaturated section 5. From there, the hydrostatic pressure increases towards the outlet 3, and if connected to the printhead (not shown), it continues to increase down to the nozzle openings (assuming they are the lowest points in the printhead). By setting the proportion of saturated foam to unsaturated foam such that the hydrostatic pressure of the ink at the nozzle is less than atmospheric, the ink meniscus will form inwardly.
However, ink cartridges comprising foam inserts are generally unsuitable for high speed printing (e.g. print speeds of one page every 1-2 seconds) using the Applicant's pagewidth printheads, which print at up to 1600 dpi. In such high speed printers, there are a large number of nozzles having a higher firing rate than traditional scanning printers. Therefore the ink flow rate out of the cartridge is much greater than that of a scanning printhead. The hydraulic drag caused by the foam insert can starve the nozzles and retard the chamber refill rate. More porous foam would have less hydraulic drag but also much less capillary force. Further, accurate pressure control requires equally accurate control over the internal void dimensions, which is difficult to achieved by the stochastically formed void structures of most foam materials. Accordingly, porous foam inserts are not considered to be a viable means for controlling ink pressure at high ink flow rates.
As an alternative (or in addition) to ink cartridges having integral pressure regulators, the ink supply system may comprise a pressure regulator in the ink line between the printhead and an ink reservoir. The present Applicant's previously filed U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/293,806, filed on Dec. 5, 2005) and 11/293,842, filed on Dec. 5, 2005), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describe an in-line pressure regulator comprising a diaphragm and biasing mechanism. This mechanical arrangement is used to generate a negative hydrostatic ink pressure at the printhead. However, this type of mechanical pressure regulator has the drawback of requiring extremely fine manufacturing tolerances for a spring, which opens and closes the diaphragm in response to fluctuations in ink pressure upstream and downstream of the diaphragm. In practice, this mechanical system of pressure control makes it difficult to implement in an ink supply system required to maintain a constant negative hydrostatic ink pressure within a relatively narrow pressure range.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a pressure regulator, which is suitable for maintaining a hydrostatic ink pressure within a relatively narrow pressure range. It would further be desirable to provide a pressure regulator, which is suitable for use at relatively high ink flow rates. It would further be desirable to provide a pressure regulator, which is simple in construction and which does not require a plethora of moving parts manufactured with high tolerances. It would further be desirable to provide a pressure regulator, which does not leak ink as a result of pressure fluctuations during temperature cycling.